shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade (Family)
The Blade Family are an incredibly powerful, well known and diverse family. Thanks to the people from this family the Blade name has spread accross every corner of the world, Many fear the name of any Blade. In all three of the worlds great groups, The Marines, The Pirates and The Revolutionaries, the Blade's have spread their influence, their fame and their infamy with showings of their power, their speed, their love, their purity, their fury and sometimes their idiocy. Even though some of the members are not tied to the others by blood, they all share the same spirit for life and love for one another, They have all been shown to possess incredible power even out matching some of the strongest figures in the world! Members Note: Each Individual Member may possess a mini series about their own story, in order for you to understand their character more. While some may not, aswell as some being longer than other's. Not all Blade members belong to the same User either, as other well respected and credible users have joined in on the fun. Helping greatly by involving their own incredibly fun Blade family member, helping expand it's fun, this means that some characters (should they have short stories), may be longer/shorter and designed or portrayed in a different style. This is not to confuse you, but to keep it different and fresh. I hope you enjoy all of our hard work and continue to follow the Blade's on all of their journies! Galaxy Blade The Commander of the famed marine battle fleet known as G-0, commanding the largest ship within the governments forces. He is the biological father of Nova, Ice and Cosmos, gifting each of them with a coloured scarf at birth, the scarf represents the child's favourite colour (It is noted that he chose a black scarf for the first born i.e. Nova, despite being unaware of Novas existence at first, he did not question why the black scarf was missing, but he later managed to put two and two together and discovered Nova was his eldest son.). This displays Galaxy's amazing skills, knowing his childs favourite colour before they themselves know such a thing. Despite not being his actual biological children, Galaxy still gave scarfs to Kris, Bianca and Apollo. He is the Adoptive father of Bianca, Kris and Apollo, finding Biance and Kris as abandoned children he took them in and raised them to become marines aboard G-0, shortly after Apollo was recognised as he attempted to enter the marines whilst underage, displaying amazing skills he acted like the marine Galaxy had always wanted his own sons to be. The duo bonded really well to the point Apollo was adopted into the family after him being an orphan was uncovered. Galaxy is the most well known Blade in the family, as his reputation and rivalry with the legendary Whitebeard, is known by all marines and even those who strive to become marines. He is the current strongest Blade in the family and is also one of the few whom has not consumed a Devil Fruit. Being the head of the family, Galaxy naturally pays the bills, as such it is suggested he earns quite the amount of money. It is also well noted that the men aboard G-0 are dedicated to Galaxy only, as they were born and raised on Blade Island they continue their allegiance to him above the World Government. Leaving G-0 to live among the civilians of Blade Island after Galaxy retires himself. Galaxy is a powerful marine who is both feared and respected by his colleagues, he has battled whitebeard to the point they came to a stalemate, costing the destruction of a well known marine fort. Aswell as the devastation of the island, in the new world. Despite being bitter rivals, Galaxy is not a man of absolute justice, but a man of respect. And has more of a friendship with Whitebeard than a hardship, often meeting at the ruins of the island in private for a drink and manly arm wrestle. Despite being instructed to stay upon G-0, Galaxy often takes "Manly Vacations" and disappears, wether it to capture pirates, visit old friends or even a dinner at the family home with his wife Destiny Blade. Galaxy is also known to have a rage similar to Whitebeard, Destiny Blade The esteemed world's greatest female bounty hunter, quite possibly the only women that pirates fear more than the Yonkou Big Mom. She is the biological mother of Nova, Ice and Cosmos, though she has not had much to do with Novas nor Ices life, it is noted that she raised and trained Cosmos. As originally she considered herself unable to mother her sons, she eventually softened up enough to actually take Cosmos with her everywhere while raising him, not bearing to lose another son. This displayed Destinys affections softening, despite her usual battle hard attitude. Despite not being her actual biological children, Destiny still treats Kris, Bianca and Apollo like her own children, however she is just as rough as usual. She became the Adoptive mother of Bianca, Kris and Apollo, after Galaxy found Biance and Kris as abandoned children he took them in and raised them to become marines aboard G-0, where as Destiny would be seen often visiting but never staying for long. Shortly after Apollo was inserted into the family, Destiny had no objections and grew rather fond of him, as his attitude was more respectful to her than fearful. Destiny is the third most well known Blade in the family, only trumped by her husband and eldest. She is known well for her work as a bounty hunter, as well as the power she possesses, her ability to use Life Return also makes her appear as a witch to those who do not know of it. She mainly works within the Grand Line and the beginning of the New World, taking down those with high enough bounties or potential. However the way she works is unknown, as well as her spontaneous personality. She is the rivalled second strongest within the family, rivalling with her eldest son Nova Blade. She is one of the Blades that has consumed a devil fruit, her fruit provides her with the power to regenerate lost limbs. Her work as a bounty hunter pays quite well, which allows her to buy nice decorations and accessories for the household and island. She is rivalled as the wealthiest of the family with her husband, as they share their wealth. Destiny is a powerful bounty hunter who is never underestimated, she is feared by a majority of bounty hunters for her strength. Bringing any powerful pirates and criminals to justice has earner her alot of respect and fear, aswell as the title of world's strongest female bounty hunter, also earned by never letting a criminal get away. Despite being a rather cruel person, she has also displayed short moments of affection. Mainly to her husband, but it is well known that she displays her emotions through a weird manner. Despite this her children know that she loves them, however, Nova doubts this. Being her eldest son yet spending the least of time with her, he is unaware that she loves him the most. Blade.O.Neptune Nova Blade Nova Blade is the eldest child of Destiny and Galaxy Blade. Though he has spent the least time with his parents, even less than his adoptive siblings. Nova is a famous and well respected pirate captain, commanding one of the strongest crews on the open seas, known as the Skyline Pirates. He holds the reputation of the Worlds Fastest Pirate, which is similar (not equal) to the rank of Worlds Strongest Pirate. He wears a black scarf, given upon the day of his birth, it is the only piece of clothing that has never been removed from his neck. A former revolutionary commander, Nova, is still widely regarded as agile, powerful and skilled. He had attained the honour of right hand man to Monkey D. Dragon due to dedicated work and effort, and a large helping of training under the three best known commanders themselves. It's naturally presumed that Nova was born on a West Blue island, Blade Island.The combined associations with the Blade family and Revolutionary forces has made Nova an already incredibly notable figure in the pirate world, with his affiliations as legendary as his speed. After Nova was handed into the Revolutionaries, he grew fond of and began to follow the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma from Revolutionary base to base. Yet, once the day came that he arrived at Baltigo, Dragon decided to train Nova as he believed the boy contained something special, a strong will. Once accepted into the Revolutionaries, Nova was later given a Devil fruit known as the Hika Hika no Mi after taking on and completing a tremendous task alone. Dragon knew that Nova would be the best person for this fruit and that he would accept it, long before he even decided to accept such a gift, and at the same time such a burden of not being able to swim ever agin. Feeling eternally grateful to Dragon and the other Revolutionaries, Nova honoured the Revolutionary name with his dedication. This gratefulness persisted onward in the form of extreme shows of loyalty and pride towards Dragons cause. However, Nova forced himself to leave the Revolutionaries, as he had shamed himself by allowing a traitor of the revolutionaries to escape freely. Due to the pride he had whilst in the revolutionaries, he felt he had betrayed Dragon, and excessively convinced them to allow him to leave the revolutionaries and search for the traitor, abandoning the friends he had made as if they were just a mission to him. This broke his heart almost beyond repair, putting him in a more fragile emotional state, that he had yet to realise. Raised from the age of 4 as a revolutionary by Dragon, Kuma and Ivankov to become a freedom fighter, Nova developed into a force to be reckoned with quickly. As was noted by many marines and witnesses, his young age often hid the violent capacity he was capable of. After that, Nova's skills became the key to higher status, until he was only second to Dragon himself. In terms of strength, Nova is still outclassed by his father, but in speed Nova is unrivalled in the family. After leaving the revolutionaries, Nova began a several year search for information on the traitor, but came up with minimal to show for it, it was as if the man had vanished completely. It was then that he decided to form an elite crew, of pirates, the very definition of freedom that he once fought for. However, he began to enjoy himself more than ever before in this crew, he felt as if he was in a family, he felt loved for the first time. Eventually losing track of his mission, slowly repairing his emotional heart. Nova is the most mentioned of the Blade Family and undoubtebly the most famous of them. However this does not bring shame to the Blade Family, it merely increases their reputation. Aswell as assures the family members that Nova is still alive and roaming, he is a powerful adversary and has become an ally of numerous pirate crews. He is also the main character of the storyline New Horizon!, that follows his journey, the skylines formation and numerous other crews that they meet!! Ice Blade Ice Blade is the middle biological child of Destiny and Galaxy's. Starting off his journey at a very young age, Ice was never really interested in the flow of piracy, nor of the government. Ice knew what he wanted from the beginning and his method's were well planned, as he begun his adventure as a bounty hunter, pushing himself further and further in his own methods of training. Other than bounty hunting he would often act like a detective, which would work effectively well in terms of learning about his opponent, however before his primary role of bounty hunting, he committed himself to searching for five certain samurai, whose blades were of legends. This is because of all the blades, Ice has the most unique of styles when fighting, as he fights with five swords at once when serious. Ice is the older brother of Cosmos and younger brother of Nova, he dawns an aqua blue scarf in honour of his family name and their legacy, hoping he can continue to make them proud. Ice was the first of the three brothers to be aware of Kris, Bianca and Apollo. Despite caring for them greatly and welcoming them to the family, Ice still had a sense of dedication to meet his older brother, whom had already made a name for himself. Ice has already made a good name for himself as a bounty hunter, handing in powerful crews such as the Sea Devils and defeating the five samurai, then proceeding to join the Skyline Pirates. Ice is one of the middle men of the Blade Family, not as powerful as his mother or father, yet he is not considered weak by anyone either. Ice has not consumed a Devil Fruit either, and is the only one of the children whom trained himself instead of being trained by others. After joining his brother Nova's pirate crew, Ice continues without a dream for a short period, which is then changed when his true interest is brought to light, after a rather convenient prank committed by one Scarlett Kennedy. Ice is one of the only swordsmen in the world who uses Gotoryu as his primary strength, and is considered a powerful swordsmen because of this. However, this is not his true passion, it is merely an attempt to maintain strength in thought of the Blade Family. His true passion is to entertain the world, singing his heart out alongside the musician of the Skylines, forming a band together, hopefully even outdoing Brook in the musical world. His skills drive him far and his determination will always drive him to succeed, he is very popular among the ladies but has never really shown an interest in any of them in particular. Cosmos D. Blade Cosmos D. Blade is the youngest biological son of Destiny and Galaxy Blade. After the timeskip he is one of the most well known and hired hitmen in the world, a proffession he gained after claiming a title as the King of the Bandits. He is the youngest brother to Nova and Ice, dawning a white scarf that had been given to him upon birth from Galaxy. After the time-skip, it is revealed that Cosmos has in fact dyed his scarf yellow, as he liked the concept of each family member having a different coloured scarf, thus he used to be the only member alongside Bianca Blade whom shared the same favourite colour, however, this did not deter Galaxy's skill of distinguishing such a fact, as Cosmos had two favourite colours, and as such he remained correct. Cosmos was the second of the three brothers to be aware of Kris, Bianca and Apollo joining the family, and the first of the brothers to accept them. He did not seem to care much as he was trying to make a name of himself instead. He left the family house and became a solo bandit throughout a series of islands in the blue, becoming a hitman later on and making a larger name for himself. Cosmos is hardly known in the Blade Family compared to the others and is often overshadowed by those who share his surname. Many do not acknowledge him until he commits a crime against them. This often annoy's Cosmos beyond belief as he wants to be known as the powerful Cosmos, not the youngest in the Blade Family. He is presumed to be one of the current weaker members of the family, and is one of the several that has consumed a Devil Fruit. Being one of the youngest of the family, he is often trumped by the accomplishments of his elder brothers. But this does not stop him, for Ice may have trained himself, Dragon may have trained Nova, heck Galaxy may have trained Bianca, Kris and Apollo!! But none of them have been trained by Destiny, and it is this fact that he believes, will help him in the long run. After the time-skip, Cosmos is believed to be the second most mysterious of the Blade Family after becoming a hitman, second only to Destiny, whose attitude is always changing and her objective is never really known, Cosmos is similar, as he is a very proficient hitman, and known well by most of the underworld brokers. Cosmos has since then become a very respected man in terms of power, as he commands one of the most lethal of hidden forces the world has ever seen, creating and running a group of highly efficient hitmen at such a young age. Effectively achieving his dream, as he goes from King of the Bandit's to proffessional hitman. This feat however also effects the Blade Family itself, as it expands their combined forces, being the Skylines, G-0, Blade Island, Lawmans Trio and Cosmos's Force of Hitmen (also known as League of Contractors). Blade D. Kris A Marine Rear Admiral, Kris, despite being an adopted member of the family, is still widely regarded as powerful and skilled. She had attained the rank of Rear Admiral due to hard work and effort, and a large helping of training under her father, Galaxy. Not a family member by blood, she, like her younger sister Bianca and her brother Apollo, was adopted into the family. She's a native of the Grand Line island, Pleasure Island, found along the outskirts of the Florian Triangle. Due to her heritage, she's also the blood relative and older cousin to the captain of The Jolly Pirates, Jolly D. Chris; as well as the oldest cousin of their youngest known relative, Jolly D. Hope. The combined associations with the Blade and Jolly families has made Kris a rather notable figure in the pirate world, with her affiliations as legendary as her well-known idiocy. Being left without parents after the tyrant of Pleasure Island took them away from her, Kris had only her younger cousin, Chris, to rely on for comfort and consolation. However, once the day came that Galaxy stumbled across the young and lonely Kris, he felt it necessary to give the girl a loving family, in order to fill the emptiness in her life. Once adopted into the Blade family, Kris was given a lilac scarf by Galaxy, who astutely knew it was Kris' favorite color, long before she knew it herself. Feeling eternally grateful to Galaxy, and later, Destiny and the other family members, Kris accepted the Blade name with pride. This gratefulness persisted onward in the form of extreme shows of loyalty and pride towards her family. She would often warn criminals she was ordered to arrest that she was a Blade, and make note that they were defeated in their name. Often, if and when a member of the Blade family were to be insulted or looked down upon, it would be Kris, in a fit of rage, who'd stand up for them. Raised aboard G-0 by Galaxy to become a Marine, Kris developed into a force to be reckoned with quickly. As was noted by many clueless criminals, her cute looks often hide the violent capacity she's capable of. Her quick ascension to Captain was quoted by her higher-ups as due to "Blade's training regimen." After that, Kris' skills became her ticket to higher ranks, until she was only one rank below her father. As pointed out by Vice Admirals, Admirals and even Sengoku himself, Kris' habit of letting pirates she likes go has often harmed her chances of promotion, but it's her raw skill and strength which made her what she is today. In terms of strength, she is still outclassed by her mother, Destiny, her father, Galaxy, and her oldest brother, Nova; as noted by how she tends to complain that the three play too rough with her. As she grew into a capable Marine, she would listen to Galaxy's stories of how he rivaled Whitebeard on many an occassion. His glory and fame as a Marine, and her love of the family became her driving motivation to become a great Marine like Galaxy himself. And thus, this developed her habit of repeating Galaxy's beliefs of 'true men,' and even acting out on them. Kris is also noted for playfully nicknaming others; her family not excluded. Galaxy gets called 'Grandpa' due to his age, while at first, Destiny was nicknamed 'Grandma,' before persuading Kris to affectionately call her 'mom.' Thus being the only one known who has successfully gotten Kris to switch nicknames for someone. Likewise, Nova is called 'Brova,' Ice is called 'Snowbro,' Cosmos is called 'Cosbro,' Apollo is called 'Brollo,' Corte is called 'Shorty,' and Bianca is affectionately dubbed 'Onee-chan' (Little Sister; mirroring Bianca's habit of calling Kris 'Onee-san,' or Big Sister.) Due to Bianca and Kris being adoptive sisters, Kris also seems to care and play with Bianca often, seeing her as a kindred spirit. This also makes her fiercely protective of Bianca, and rarely allows her to get hurt. Aside from family members directly, Kris seems to give nicknames to the help as well, such as lovingly referring to Chujitsuna Hilt as 'Penguin,' due to his suit. Kris even names those not seen directly in the household, such as the gatekeepers, Phil and Bill, getting their names confused and referring to each as the other. Kris is a main character in the series, One Dream, where she plays a crucial role alongside her cousin, Chris, the leader of the infamous bounty hunter gang, Ika, and the captain of The Valkyrie Pirates, Veronica. While she has yet to make a major appearance, it seems her influence still affects the story and plot of One Dream. This also has caused the Blade family to have a hand in the story's development to some degree, despite it following the adventures of Jolly D. Chris and his crew of pirates. This is a testament to the effects the Blades have in each story they're shown in. Bianca Blade Dragon.O.Corte Apollo Blade History Work In Progress... Trivia Work In Progress... Category:Families Category:1NF3RNO Category:Blade Family